mi corazon roto
by moonita
Summary: Leah ha sufrido mucho tiempo el abandono de Sam... Jacob no puede sanar la herida que Bella le causó al convertirse en vampiro... Puede un corazon roto sanar?... los recuerdos dejaran de doler?.. podemos todos ser felices?
1. Chapter 1

El corazón de Leah.

Había sido mala idea haber ido a visitarle, ahora lo comprobaba, pero ¿como podía marcharme para siempre sin despedirme de él?.. Sin verle una última ocasión, sin sentirle… Oh, dios… ¿Cómo rayos se me había ocurrido la loca idea de que podía dejarle, si ahora lo único que quería era que me tomara en sus brazos y me robara el aliento con un beso?

Parpadeé, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos.. Intentando estúpidamente olvidar donde estaba y con quien, pero mis labios fueron más rápidos y acabaron diciendo la verdad más dolorosa que mi cuerpo había tenido que soportar durante toda su vida..

-Jacob, te amo.

Apenas fue un susurro, un sollozo.

Se sorprendió, claro que lo hizo, nunca hubiera podido adivinar que ese era realmente el motivo de mi visita, siempre había creído que mi corazón pertenecía a otro, y tal vez tuvo razón durante un tiempo pero no ahora.

-¿Te volviste loca?-Me miró con autentica preocupación y no pude resistir esbozar una sonrisa, siempre diciendo lo que de verdad pensaba… bueno, por lo menos aun no me había rechazado, así que la pequeña flama de la esperanza creció dentro de mi cuerpo anhelando encontrar por fin la felicidad.

Mi mano alcanzó su mejilla y me arrastró hasta eliminar la distancia que me separaba de él, acerque mi rostro al suyo, que se quedo inmóvil todavía incrédulo ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Rocé mis labios con los suyos y comencé a besarle despacio, con la certeza de que de un momento a otro él se daría cuenta y rompería el momento, y de paso mi corazón también.

Pero el beso se prolongó más de lo que esperaba, sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los míos y su lengua profundizó el encuentro apoderándose de mi boca. La urgencia de respirar comenzó a causarme problemas y olímpicamente hice caso omiso de ella, prefería morirme asfixiada antes que ser yo la que se separara. Un jadeo se escapó de mis labios, Jacob se apartó delicadamente de mi con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por lo menos hay algo en lo que soy mejor que tu..

No contesté, en realidad no sabía que pensar, ¿Acaso no habíamos vivido peleando todo este tiempo? No nos soportábamos, todo el mundo lo sabía. La gente todavía enlazaba mi nombre al de Sam y él hasta hace unas semanas todavía se desvivía por la chica vampiro…¿Por qué me había devuelto el beso entonces, si yo había ocultado tan celosamente mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él?

-Vamos Leah, ¿tan bien beso que ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar ahora?- rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, esperando mi respuesta cómo si fuera lo más normal en el mundo que él me tratará de ese modo… cómo si fuera de lo más normal que él estuviera tan..feliz. Hacia mucho que no lo veía así, desde que ella..bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

-Jacob.. ¿Me quieres explicar porque rayos me devolviste el beso en lugar de mandarme por un tubo?

Su carcajada no hizo más que aumentar mi nerviosismo. Se me ocurrían sólo dos explicaciones a lo que estaba sucediendo, y ninguna me agradaba: O esta era la venganza más cruel que Jacob había fabricado en mi contra, o bien, este era el sueño más real que había tenido desde que descubrí que mi corazón le quería.

Su espalda se tensó, me arrastró hasta la cama obligándome a recargarme en él mientras pasaba su brazo por mi espalda. Tal vez la loca no era yo sino él, y en una de sus alucinaciones me había confundido con su amada Bella.

-Recuerdas aquel día en que la manada se dividió, ¿cierto?... –Jacob no esperó a que ella respondiera y tomando una bocanada continuo el relato­­- Ese dia Bella Swan se convirtió en uno de ellos.. en un vampiro… y aunque lo he llevado mejor de lo que esperaba… Algo en mi abandonó toda esperanza de que ella me eligiera… Pensé en ti y en Sam… No imaginaba como fuiste capaz de sobreponerte cuando él te dejo por Emily…pero era algo posible, y yo no podía dejarme vencer por que ahora tu y tu hermano eran mi responsabilidad… y además estaba Charlie, fue una suerte que Bella no sintiera esa desesperada sed, así se pudo despedir e inventar otra de sus excusas.. pero aun así yo prometí cuidarlo… no te digo que haya olvidado a ..Bella.. la quiero todavía, pero ya no como antes… no se como pasó, pero un día tu apareciste en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, y un segundo más tarde yo respiraba para ti y tu ni siquiera lo notabas…–Mientras continuaba con su explicación comencé a perder conciencia de lo que él estaba diciendo, podía comprobar como sus dedos se paseaban con ternura por mis delgados cabellos, dejando los rastros de pequeñas descargas eléctricas provocadas por el contacto de su piel con la mía…

–¿Leah? –Susurró mientras se incorporaba de la cama para mirar mi rostro –pensé que mi destino era sufrir por las chicas el resto de mi larga vida…

De nuevo su palma volvió a mi rostro, que se sorprendió al notar las lágrimas derramadas inconscientemente durante el relato de Jacob. Ambos sabíamos cuanto costaba respirar apenas con un alma destrozada de desamor, las circunstancias nos habían quitado en un capricho el amor que nos correspondía.. Había dolido, pero ya no importaba... nada importaba si él me seguía mirando como en esos instantes, donde sus ojos brillaban sobre los míos y mi cuerpo recostado bajo el calor del suyo lograban que mis pensamientos fueran desplazados, y mi alma fundida con la suya tuviera todo el control de mis acciones. El día más feliz y pleno de mi vida fue ese, cuando mi cerebro por fin descubrió lo que a mi corazón le había tomado un segundo, yo existía para estar al lado de Jacob, y lo mejor era que él existía para amarme a mí. Dos cuerpos existiendo como si fueran uno sólo, con una sola alma que acaba de unir todos los pequeños pedazos de mi corazón destrozado, que yo había guardado con la esperanza de que este momento llegara.


	2. Chapter 2

El corazón de Jacob.

Dolió mucho. Y durante varias noches no tuve forma de controlarlo, esta vez ni siquiera el alma salvaje dentro de mí pudo acudir a mi desgarrador grito de dolor. Bella… recordaba con una claridad lastimosa el día en que ella llegó a Forks, sus ojos intentaban disimular lo incomodo que le resultaba el lugar, pero su sonrisa fue autentica al reconocerme, y también era autentico el sentimiento que nació ese día… no sólo en mi.

Supe que su corazón también quedo incompleto cuando lo eligió a él, sus lágrimas aún quemaban en los puntos donde se habían fundido con mis hombros mientras yo la abrazaba con la esperanza de no separarme ya nunca más de su cuerpo… Pero ella se fue, por que no podía tenernos a los dos, y no podía separarse de nuevo de él… se fue con un trozo de mi corazón guardado en el bolsillo, junto con los sueños de ambos de lo que debió haber sido y no fue.

El recuerdo de sus ojos y la calidez de sus abrazos me atormentaron durante días, semanas.. no lo sé con certeza, cómo tampoco me explico cuando fue que el dolor comenzó a ceder hasta extinguirse por completo. Me pasé días como un verdadero muerto en vida, dando tumbos alrededor del bosque, a veces humano y a veces lobo, luego haciendo acopio de las reservas de fuerza que aun me quedaban volví a mi rutina, cumplí con mis obligaciones y procure visitar con frecuencia a Charlie, pero seguía vacío por dentro, y existía por que no había más remedio.

Pero volver a hacerme cargo de mi manada trajo consigo sensaciones que no esperaba, la inminente convivencia con Seth y Leah hizo que mi alma regresara a mi cuerpo en partes, como un rompecabezas incompleto… y la última pieza la colocó la persona que menos esperaba… Leah.

Tanto tiempo corriendo y peleando juntos, compitiendo y discutiendo… sufriendo juntos la misma enfermedad, el desamor. Descubrí que la admiraba por como había enfrentado lo de Sam, pero eso no fue lo único que note cuando esa noche me puse a analizar los recuerdos que tenía de ella. Me encontré pensando en su cuerpo desnudo cuando se transformaba, en las hipnotizantes curvas que la formaban y a las que hasta hace poco no había puesto mucha atención. Deseaba su cuerpo y amaba la manera en que ella rebatía cada decisión que yo tomaba. La quería con una desesperación que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con Bella, pero entonces comprendí lo triste de mis sentimientos. El haber dejado de sufrir por el amor de una mujer para comenzar a sufrir por otra era igual o peor , pues la agonía no había desaparecido, simplemente había mutado convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo.

Y me hundía más cada vez que intentaba contactarla con mis ojos y no encontraba nunca su mirada, cuando fallaba al querer acercarme a ella con palabras dulces y obtenía como resultado su exquisito rostro frunciéndome el ceño. Su piel trigueña invadía todos mis pensamientos obligándome a convertirme lo menos posible en lobo para poder ocultarle a ella y a su hermano mis oscuras intenciones de irrumpir en su casa y poseerla sin importar lo que sucediera después. Quería acariciar aquellos lugares de Leah que ningún hombre había tocado, y escuchar a sus carnosos labios pronunciar "te amo Jacob" mientras le hacía el amor de la forma más tierna.

Pero ella seguía pensando en Sam, y yo nunca me hubiera atrevido siquiera a robarle un beso si ella no me amaba a mi. Así que continué con mi silencioso morir durante algún tiempo más, resignándome a la idea de que mi corazón continuaría fragmentado para siempre, o al menos hasta que dejara de latir.

Tal vez así fue, por que el día que ella entró a trompicones en mi habitación mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes. Se detuvo al lado de mi cama con lágrimas en los ojos y me asuste. Pensé que tal vez había sucedido algo con Seth, quizás ella estaba herida… Me puse en pie y la inspeccioné de arriba abajo esperando encontrar algún indicio de que se había producido una pelea pero no encontré nada.

Y entonces su sollozo cortó la incertidumbre que me abrumaba…

-Jacob, te amo.

Debía ser un sueño, otro más en el que mi cerebro intentaba crear ilusiones para que mi alma no sufriera… Pero no lo era, por que su desaliñada silueta se veía más nítida que de costumbre, y sus lágrimas eran tan reales que me dolían en el alma…

-¿Te volviste loca?-

No pretendía hacer esa pregunta, que ahora sonaba algo agresiva… en realidad estaba preocupado por ella y no supe como expresarlo, después de todo, cualquiera en la aldea sabía que Leah no me soportaba, y cuando tenía que hacerlo su humor era de cuidado … ella.. ¿Cómo podía ella ahora decirme semejante cosa?.. ¿Sería posible..?

Sí. Sus labios rozaron los míos después de que acariciara lentamente mi rostro en un silencioso sí, ella era tan real como ese beso que ahora yo le devolvía con el mismo fuego que había estado quemando dentro de mí. Mi lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca en un intento de transmitirle cuanto la anhelaba mientras mis brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo, y aunque mis pulmones comenzaban a reclamar un respiro, mi corazón desbordaba la energía necesaria para resistir un poco más.

Sus labios dejaron escapar un gemido y la deje separarse de mi sólo un segundo, conformándome con la certeza de que ella sería mía para siempre, al igual que mi ser le pertenecía. Me sentí feliz, a pesar de que hacia mucho tiempo había borrado de mi vocabulario esa palabra… felicidad… esperanza… estrechar su cuerpo en un abrazo mientras sus delicados labios rozaban mis oídos, sentir sus manos recorrer mi espalda sin dejarme terminar mi atropellada explicación de cómo y cuanto la amaba… Fundidos los dos en un solo cuerpo comprendí que la única palabra que no existía era "imposible".. pues cualquier sueño se volvía realidad… y todas las leyes de la física se rompían cuando se invocaba al amor…

*******************************************************

Please.. i need comments :D!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Bella.

Una vez más me encuentro mirando fijamente hacia el horizonte con la esperanza de verlo aparecer, pero él no vendrá, ya no. Mi corazón no late desde hace ya varias semanas, aunque al parecer duele de todos modos. Tanto como aquel día que me despedí de él con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos descontroladamente, tanto como cuando tuve que zafarme de su abrazo y dejarlo, para siempre. "Para siempre, Bella", me repito a mi misma todos los días desde entonces esperando entenderlo algún día, pero es que en cada lugar donde sus labios tocaron mi piel quema, se consume pensando en que no volveré a estar nunca cerca de él, y él no me dirá "te amo" nunca más.

Y de nuevo me golpea en la cara el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el bosque, la última vez que nos vimos, nadie más sabe lo que pasó ese día entre nosotros, nadie más debe saberlo pues es el secreto más oscuro y a la vez el más feliz en mi vida. Él sabía lo que yo le iba a decir, no pensaba dar rodeos, se lo diría y ya, nuestra relación, amistad o amor o lo que fuera, terminaría. Pero no me dejó decir ni siquiera hola, me jaló por la cintura con desesperación y me besó, y yo lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Le mordí el labio, deje que su lengua penetrara mi boca, nos besamos con la pasión que habíamos estado guardando durante todo ese tiempo, y después el beso se volvió lento, despacio rozó sus labios con los míos y acarició con una mano mi cabello mientras acercaba mi cuerpo aun más al suyo con la otra. Un segundo después estábamos tumbados sobre el pasto, y yo sentía cada milímetro de su piel sobre mí. Mis manos acariciaron sus musculosos brazos y su torso desnudo mientras él me besaba el cuello, sentí como sus manos se concentraron en subir delicadamente mi blusa, lo que debió advertirme lo lejos que Jacob quería llegar, lo supe en ese momento, y en vez de detenerlo le facilité el trabajo y levante los brazos mientras el aventaba el trozo de tela lejos de nosotros. Trazó una línea desde mi vientre hasta mi cuello con sus dedos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo mientras yo me estremecía de placer. Colocó la otra mano en mis muslos, y sentí su sonrisa en los labios cuando mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su pantalón y acaricie su entrepierna mientras su mano se movía hacia mis senos. Cerré los ojos recordando el momento cuando me penetró y susurró a mi oído "te amo", y aunque mi intención era responder lo único que salió de mi boca fue un gemido de placer. Ahí, tumbados desnudos en medio del bosque nos volvimos uno, un solo corazón que había quedado incompleto cuando nos despedimos. Y desde entonces yo no había podido dejar de pensar un segundo en él, aun cuando Edward estaba presente.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios, ya no había nada que hacer, yo era un vampiro ahora, y él un hombre lobo. Lloré silenciosamente, yo amaba a Edward muchísimo, me dolía haberlo engañado de ese modo, me dolía saber que yo seguía pensando en Jacob cuando él me hacia el amor, y me dolía saber que aun con todo mi amor por Edward, no podía evitar amar a Jacob en la misma medida, e incluso a veces más. "A veces más..".. Lo había pensado tanto, ¿y si me había equivocado en mi decisión?.. ¿Y si realmente me había deslumbrado con la belleza de Edward y su protección cuando en realidad mi felicidad dependía de Jacob?.. "Jacob", susurre lo más bajo que pude, anhelando su compañía y mirando de nuevo al horizonte, sin percatarme que detrás de mi se encontraba un vampiro que ya llevaba rato observándome.


End file.
